Chi ama, crede
by Live4You
Summary: When Germany is asked a question by Italy, to which he gives the wrong response, someone must be there to comfort the smaller nation. Gerita Warning: yaoi


Hi there! ;) Well I'm new to fanfiction which means this is my first story. And yes I'm scared out of my mind of what you. are going to think about it :p So anyways I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.:)

"Germany~ ~" an irksome Italian ran up to the blond working out.  
"Hello Italy," said blonde responded to the jaunty young man.  
"Ve~ Ludwig what are you doing?" Germany rolled his eyes at the question. Wasn't it obvious?  
"Training in preparation for any form of battle we may have to partake in," Germany explained to Italy. "You should try it sometimes." He mumbled the last sentence, not wanting to offend the overly emotional boy. His explanation proved futile however, because the Italian lost interest and began chasing a butterfly. Germany shook his head in disapproval. How did one such as Italy possibly become his ally? The German was brought out of his thoughts when a loud thump and a moan of pain were heard.  
"G-Germany it h-hurts!" Italy whined, an excessive amount of tears streaming down his cheeks. He obviously was exaggerating because he fell onto a flat field of grass but this was Italy we're talking about.  
"Feliciano calm down. What do you want me to do about it?" Germany asked, exasperated. Italy sniffed a few times and wiped his eyes on his sleeve before opening his mouth to speak.  
"C-can Ludwig kiss it better?"  
"N-now, Italy, I-I think that may be a bit inappropriate. I-I mean you're not a little k-kid anymore. W-were both grown ad-" Germany stopped his explanation because of the large puppy dog eyes aimed toward him. "D-don't look at m-me like that Feliciano. It won't w-work." This offered no help and only ensued a quivering lip. Germany let out a deep sigh before leaning forward and placing a quick kiss on Italy's knee.  
"Ve~ Germany is the best!" the German blushed more than he already was when two arms shot out to encircle around his neck. He desperately tried to push them off but it was to no avail. "Ve~ Ludwig I'm hungry! Let's make some pasta~" before Germany could respond he was already being dragged to the kitchen.

-  
"Okay Ludwig, first we have to wash our hands!" the auburn haired boy instructed. Germany complied with the command which actually shocked him. Why was he actually doing this with Italy? His question was answered when he saw the huge grin on the boy's face.  
"Ve~ Ludwig are you okay? You seem a little out of it." the Italian stated.  
"Ja, I'm fine Feliciano. Don't worry," He managed a small smile and turned back to help rolling out the dough for the pasta. After they finished stretching the dough out, Italy placed it into the mechanism to form the noodles' shapes. The silence throughout the process was short lived when Italy started humming an annoying tune. "Italy please quit it."  
"Ve~ but why Germany? The pasta will come out better if I sing!" Germany resisted the urge to point out that, that logic made no sense and instead face- palmed. "Alright if it'll make Ludwig happy I'll stop but don't blame me if the pasta doesn't come out as yummy."  
Germany looked up into the bright brown eyes and couldn't help but smile. "Ve~ Ludwig you look more handsome when you smile!" Italy said bluntly before returning to boiling the pasta. Germany was glad Italy was focused on the pasta and not able to see his burning face.  
"Ludwig are you done with the pasta sauce yet?" Germany awkwardly nodded and handed Italy the pot. After setting up the plates Italy began jumping up and down like a sugar high kid. "Ve~ it looks so yummy~ Good job, Germany!" the blonde gave him a curt nod and a small smile before taking his place at the table. "Hmm... We should make dessert after this," Italy offered the idea but Germany didn't feel like cooking anymore.  
"Why don't we just go out for some?" Germany didn't even know why he was going along with this idea, yet again.  
"Really?" Italy squealed like a fan girl before latching himself onto Germany for the second time.  
"I-Italy what did I tell you about hugging me?" Germany stuttered out.  
"But Ludwig..." he responded with a whine, "I'm just happy, why can't I hug you?" Germany coughed in his hand but couldn't form a proper excuse. "Okay since were done are pasta can we go now?" Germany agreed and stood up to get his jacket.

"Ve~ it's cold, right Ludwig?" asked the shivering boy beside Germany.  
"Do you want my jacket?" Germany asked in response. "I'm not really cold."

"No, I couldn't take your jacket! Then you would be cold!" Germany shook his head before placing it on the smaller nation's shoulders. Italy hesitated a minute before snuggling deeper into the new found warmth. Italy wouldn't say it because he knew the blond wouldn't like to hear it, but having the other man's jacket around him made him extremely happy. "Ve~ thanks Ludwig~"  
"No problem."

They reached the front of the gelato shop and Italy ran in. Germany chuckled and followed him, but at a much slower pace, of course. Inside the store it was plenty colorful and spacious. Behind the glass in the front there was an assortment of flavors to choose from. Germany went to the front and was ready to order for both of them. "Hi, how can I help you?" asked a young man at the cash register.  
"I'll take a small chocolate and a-" Germany had to stop because Italy whispered his order into Germany's ear. "And a large pistachio."  
"Okay, coming right up," Italy went to find a seat so it was only Germany and the cashier.  
"Hey man is that your girlfriend?" if Germany had anything in his mouth he would've choked to death right then and there.  
"N-no he's not! In fact _he's_ a boy!" Germany stuttered out, briefly noting the look of disappointment in the man's eyes.  
"Aww man I thought he was a hot chick. But I don't swing that way so you can have him all you want." Germany tried to form a response but their gelato arrived and he wanted to get out of the situation as soon as possible. He quickly walked to the table and set their dessert down.  
"Ve~ yay! It looks yummy just like our pasta~" Italy shouted earning the attention of a few customers. Germany shushed him before going back to enjoy his gelato. "Germany~ wanna try mine?" He was about to turn down the offer but seeing Italy's face, he couldn't do so. He nodded before getting ready to grab a spoon for himself when one was propelled into his mouth.  
"I-Italy! What was that for?" Germany asked, his face burning a bright crimson. To anyone it looked like they were on a date but both men were too oblivious to realize it.  
"What? I was letting you taste it," Italy asked innocently. Germany sighed before face-palming and continuing to eat his dessert. They ate in silence until the Italian broke it once again. "Hey Ludwig, do you love me?"  
"W-w-what?" was the only response he could come up with.  
"I said do you love me?" Italy was uncharacteristically serious and so Germany couldn't help but take the situation as such.  
"In which way?" he just had to ask because he knew Italy, and that boy was a bit strange. When the smaller boy remained silent Germany could only take it as he meant romantically. "I-Italy I don't know. I mean I know were close and everything but I'm not sure if I harbor feelings for you." the boy lost his serious demeanor and slipped into a state of sadness.  
"C-can we go home now?" Italy suddenly asked, trying to keep the tears in. When Germany began walking out the door, Italy let the tears fall but muffled his sobs. The entire walk home was awkward and Italy wanted nothing more than to lie down in bed and cry his eyes out. 'I'm so stupid. I probably ruined our friendship'  
He wiped his face clean when they got to the house just in case Germany turned and saw him. "I-I'm going to lie down. Goodnight Germany" he didn't wait for a response and instead ran to his room. Once he got there he collapsed onto the bed and cried, and cried, and cried.

Germany came in a little while after and sat on the edge of the bed, believing Italy was asleep. He ran his fingers through the Italian's hair while staring down at him. "Feliciano, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was saying. I-I do love you." he leant down and gave the 'sleeping' boy a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room. Italy almost squealed aloud before he remembered Germany didn't know he was awake. 'He loves me~'  
-

Germany woke to a set of brown eyes peering into his own blue ones.  
"Ve~ good morning Germany!" 'That's strange Italy seems happy considering what happened yesterday and he's in my bed like usual! Maybe he forgot... it does seem like something Italy would do.'  
"_Guten morgen_ Feliciano," Germany responded, actually happy Italy was back to his normal self. "Do you want breakfast?" the smaller nation nodded vigorously and hopped off the bed. Germany soon followed not even bothering to comb his hair back.

-  
"Ludwig you should keep your hair like that. It looks nice," the auburn haired boy beamed at the blond and ran to the kitchen. The German blushed, shook his head, and followed the boy down the steps.  
"Okay what do you want to eat?" Italy opened his mouth to respond but was cut off when Germany added, "And no pasta." The Italian pouted for a second but got over it rather quickly.  
"Ve~ what about pizza?" Germany was about to say no but Italy cut him off much like the German did before. "Ve~ I know a breakfast pizza recipe. It has crescent dough for the bread and it has sausages, hash browns and parmesan cheese! See it's breakfast-y!"  
A sigh escaped from the Germans lips before he waved his hand dismissively. "Do what you want and by the way breakfast-y isn't a proper word" he only agreed easily because of what happened last night. The guilt was eating away at the German and it was difficult to meet the other in the eye. Italy stuck his tongue out at the man and Germany couldn't help but smile at his childish antics.

The two young men were satisfied after eating a few slices each of their pizza, and now sat next to each other on the couch. Italy dared to rest his head on the larger nations shoulder and said nothing else. The Larger nation blushed at the contact and tried to think of a way to bring up last night tactfully. "So Feliciano you seem happy did something happen?" Germany asked, hoping to ease his way into the topic.  
"Ve~ I'm always happy! Ludwig's silly!" the hyper Italian replied. The blue eyed man found his perfect chance.  
"You weren't happy yesterday," Germany muttered, not even needing to feign the sadness in his voice. Italy was a bit taken aback by this and did nothing to hide his surprise.  
"W-well I _was_ hurt. Ve~ but I'm happy now 'cause the person I really love came by to comfort me." Italy beamed at this but Germany's facial expression was nothing short of kicked puppy's. 'He loves someone else? Then what was last night all about?' Germany was startled out of his thought when he felt pressure on his cheek. His gaze turned towards the left to see the Italian pull his lips away slowly.  
"Thank you Ludwig, I love you too."

Germany could only stare in shock at the boy in front of him. His thoughts weren't rationalized so he leaned forward and kissed Italy's cheek. "_Danke,_ Feliciano." the only thought going through both of their heads was that they should've started this sooner.


End file.
